1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electrical connectors, and in particular to a connector for interconnecting flexible circuits with IC chip adapters.
2. Description of Related Art
In enhancing the data processing capacity of computers, it is necessary to include a large number of integrated circuit chips in the electronic package. Multiple chip packages require flexible jumper cables to interconnect boards in the IC chips. In the past there has been provided no low cost, easily used connector arrangement to interconnect the jumper cables and the IC chips.